Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a scanning of a mobile platform provided to travel through an area and capture a representation of the area. For example, an automobile equipped with one or more cameras may be driven through a road network of a city while capturing images of the city, which are later stitched together to form a navigable pictorial tour of the city. As another example, a scan of the area using laser scanners of various types, such as light detection and ranging (“lidar”) scanners, may result in the capturing of spatial information about the area that enables a three-dimensional reconstruction of the geometry of the area. These and other techniques may be utilized to capture and reconstruct various types of representations of an area.